Shezow Wow
by Jacob Phantom
Summary: Smut!


SheZow-Wow

Guy Hamdon lay quietly in his bed, listening for the faint sound he was waiting for. That was a good thing about living in his late Aunt's house, after the years passed, the eighteen year old could tell where anyone in the house was by the creaks, squeaks and groans of the house.

Of course, enhanced hearing powers helped too.

Yes, known only to his sister Kelly and best friend José, Guy had super hearing, and other super powers too, six years ago, he and his sister had been cleaning out their aunt Agnes' house, and found a ring he put on as a joke, a ring he was stuck with for the rest of his life, that turned him into a super heroine…

They had found his aunt had been SheZow, an old superheroine, and since it was SheZow's ring, Guy became a 60's style hero girl, tight, skirt, big hair, the whole nine yards.

Yes, his sister and friend had ribbed him about it repeatedly.

It had taken a lot of getting used to, but Guy made peace with his situation, and it's not that it was all that bad, after all. There were a whole bunch of cool gadgets, a transforming car, and an awesome laser sword…

It was a lipstick laser sword, but still cool.

But, as it turns out, when a young man in the midst of puberty repeatedly turns into a female superhero, it has an effect. As Guy, he was slim and feminine bodied, he'd never had to shave, anything. But there were good things, because while he was slim, Guy was also surprisingly strong, quick and agile, making him one of the best players on the basketball team.

~Creak~

There it was. The sound that meant all the other Hamdons were in bed. His dad was quick to sleep and could sleep through an earthquake (It had actually happened before). Moving silently to a wall, Guy held up his right hand, a ring appearing and glowing before, with a flash and swoosh, SheZow was in the room. Slipping into the bathroom off her bedroom, SheZow took a moment to admire her reflection in the vanity mirror, feeling to gentle curves of her own body, the pert B-cups, the supple butt, before looking into her own mismatched blue and pink eyes. She reached up and tweaked one of the decorative doves framing the mirror. With a soft click, the floor opened up beneath her.

With practiced silence, SheZow slid down to the base hidden beneath the house, landing in a large, comfy chair in front of She-Lo, the obligatory superhero Super Computer that monitored the area for trouble while in sleep mode. Checking the computer and confirming everyone in the house, specifically her sister Kelly, was asleep, SheZow let out a sigh of relief before rising out of the chair and, leaving her skirt in place, pulled her tights down to her knees, freeing her throbbing, not so little surprise.

The ring didn't actually turn Guy into a girl, as she found quickly, but SheZow was meant to be a beautiful heroine, and the ring did its level best to do that, but it couldn't just make an appendage disappear, or a new hole appear. In fact, to Guy's surprise, his dick, and SheZow's, grew to a more than respectable size, the effect of some sort of odd clash of Guy's natural male body and the inherent femininity of SheZow, resulting in the mostly feminine body Guy had and the very masculine addition to SheZow's body. She/he had made peace with his/her body, but one glaring change stood out…

Or, more specifically, a desire…

Stroking herself lightly with one gloved hand, SheZow returned to her seat, carefully placing herself before her free hand pressed a hidden button on the underside of the chair's arm. Feeling something shift in the chair, she gasped when she felt it slowly, slickly enter her back entrance. Leaning back in the chair, SheZow enjoyed her favorite of the gadgets her aunt had left behind. Her hand left her cock, moving to a small control panel that flipped up from the chair arm. She slid one of the sliding switches from just above zero to three, the piston in her ass increasing its thrusting speed enough to make her moan, occasionally changing its angle to hit her more sensitive spots.

SheZow cooed, slightly bucking her hips, but she kept her hands away from her hard, now throbbing cock. Instead, she reached up and pulled her top up, freeing her perky tits. Panting slightly, she flicked a switch on the control panel, causing a pair of mechanical tentacles, capped with suction cups, to extend from the back of the chair. With incredible precision, they latched right onto her hard little nipples and attempted to milk them. SheZow let out a shuttering moan, a finger slipping and sliding another switch from zero to five, the thrusting piston in her ass began violently vibrating as well, making her moan louder, each thrust of the pistoning mecha-cock making her own hard-on jump.

Gripping the chair arms, SheZow let her mind drift, and it went to the same things it always did.

It was Kelly, her own twin sister, kissing her passionately and tweaking her breasts, while rubbing the bulge in SheZow's skirt with one of her own. Then, she forced SheZow to her knees, or maybe she went down on her own, but she was eye level with the tent in her sister's purple skirt, she could only imagine the scent permeating through the fabric.

…SheZow moaned, slowly raising the thrusting speed of her toy…

Kelly lifted her dress, exposing her hard-on, which landed with a *thwack* on SheZow's forehead, the size, sight and smell of the beast making the heroines mouth water, equal in size and shape to her own sizeable endowment. SheZow immediately took it into her mouth, her tongue working its way under the foreskin, enjoying Kelly's moan as she ran her fingers through SheZow's hair.

…SheZow flipped a switch, a small arm bearing an egg vibrator, probably originally meant for the clitoris, pressed itself to the base of SheZow's cock where it met her sac, vibrating at its lowest setting…

SheZow, on her hands and knees, a hole torn in her tights, groaned loudly as Kelly thrust wildly into her from behind, angling to try and nail her brother/sister's prostate, seeming to succeed every other time.

"Harder," SheZow moaned, feeling her sister's breasts on her back, her balls slaping against her own, SheZow's untouched cock throbbing and painfully hard below.

"Harder," SheZow moaned, one hand fiddling with the sliding switches, while the other pulled a suction cup off of her left tit, pinching the nipple herself, her heart racing as the thrusting began to reach deeper parts and greater speeds, the vibration increasing…

The mismatched eyes of SheZow stared up into the crystal blue eyes of her sister, the heroine lying on her back as Kelly thrust in, slow but hard, their tits rubbing together, SheZow's cock rubbing against her belly. She saw Kelly begin to tense up, and wrapped her legs around Kelly's waist, holding her tight to her body as the pair passionately kissed, SheZow's heart fluttering as Kelly began to fill her bowels with piping hot seed.

Breaking the kiss, Kelly panted, "I love you…"

"Kelly!" SheZow moaned, her body seizing up in orgasm, the pistoning toy filling her with something thick as her mostly untouched cock sprayed hot cum over her face and chest as she blacked out from the pleasure.

Five minutes later, SheZow came to, awake and alert as ever, thanks to another little something her Aunt had left behind, a special gunk, which had just been shot into Shezow's ass, which helped make one more alert and well rested, even after just a few minutes of sleep. With it, she could stay up all night and use the time for other things, like watching out for crime, working on her gadgets…

Shezow reached under the chair arm and pressed the hidden button, her toys having disappeared as she slept. Felling the fake dick enter her, her cock, having never wilted in the slightest (In fact, it seemed to have been made even more 'alert' as well), throbbed, working a bead of cum out and letting it flow down the side. SheZow licked her lips, tasting some of the cum she'd sprayed on her own face, as she prepared for another all-nighter…

Such is the life of a super-heroine.

What SheZow didn't notice was a small red light on top of the large computer screen.

In the house above, her back to where she knew the camera was, Kelly Hamdon watched on a small computer screen as her twin went back to work, Kelly's hand reaching into her pajama pants as she panted. She barely kept herself quiet as her orgasm washed over her. Turning off the screen as she wound down, she only had one thought as she drifted off to sleep, I love you, no matter who you are.


End file.
